


Long game

by Blvcksvn



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, New Year's Eve, Post-Episode: s03e08-09 Girl Meets Ski Lodge, Thanksgiving, joshaya, long game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blvcksvn/pseuds/Blvcksvn
Summary: Josh and Maya's ride to their 'someday'
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	1. Sophomore year - Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, I hope you could forgive my English, but it isn't my first language, I'm just trying, so please be kind. Anyway, after binge-watching 'Girl meets world' and falling in love with Joshaya, I was disappointed we didn't get the endgame we deserve, so I started wondering how they would reach their 'someday' and this came out. It's my first fanfiction and it's made up of four parts. Enjoy and let me know what you think <3

_Sophomore year - Thanksgiving_

Since Katy and Shawn got married, the Hunters started spending their holidays with the Matthews, becoming a sort of big family, but it was inevitable. Cory’s parents had almost adopted Shawn when he was younger and Riley and Maya were always together, so the two couples of friends couldn’t be anything but together, even that year. Maya and Riley were talking in the back of Shawn’s car when they got to Matthews’: Cory, Topanga and Auggie got there the day before, while Maya – and as a consequence Riley – had waited for Shawn to come back from his last photoshoot. It was Thanksgiving and it was already freezing in Philly. When they knocked at the door, bags in hand, Auggie welcomed them, exclaiming:

“Finally! I’m starving and grandma didn’t let me eat anything because we were waiting for you” he pouted.

“Sorry, buddy, my fault, but now we’re here, let’s go eat”

“Wait there, big boy, I’ll show you your rooms so you can drop your bags off”

Amy said smiling, hugging all of them. After they dropped their bags, they reunited with the rest of the family. Immediately Maya looked for her second favourite Matthews' member, who was talking with the youngest of the family, who was probably still complaining about the fact that he was starving. As if he had felt her gaze on him, he turned, smiling at the tiny blonde. She got closer, saluting him.

“Boing”

“Ferret”

“Long game?”

“Long game”

Maya sat next to Riley, Josh directly in front of her, listening to Shawn and Cory murmuring:

“Did you figure out what that means, eventually?”

“Still working on it”

After Cory heard she and Josh talking about the long game when they met during the taco day, he and Shawn – that he immediately informed when he understood something was going on – started trying to find out what their promise meant, but nobody except the two of them knew, not even Riley.

“Peaches hasn’t told me what that means, dad, and I spent hours at the bay window trying to persuade her but nothing came from it, so give up”

“Plus, is none of your business”

“I think knowing what is going on between my daughter and a boy is my business”

“Shawn, I promise you nothing is going on” Josh said. He knew that actually something was going on, something had changed after the trip at the ski lodge, but he didn’t want to tell Maya’s step-father they fancied each other but waited to get older and more mature. Maya looked at him and smirking she mouthed ‘yet’. He rolled his eyes, blushing a bit, but before the conversation could go on, Ama and Topanga brought dinner on the table.

“Happy Thanksgiving everybody” Cory exclaimed, then they started eating. While everyone was talking to everyone, Riley and Maya were discussing the upcoming holiday, Christmas: obviously even though it was still weeks away, Riley couldn't stop talking about her favourite holiday.

“We could do secret Santa and I won’t take a no this time”

Maya rolled her eyes. The previous year the brunette proposed it right after they met for the first time after Thanksgiving, but they managed to persuade her they didn’t know each other that good yet: Zay was still a big question mark and Isadora had joined their group only during their freshman year in high school. Now, their group got stronger, they used to hang out together, sometimes Maya and Zay kept each other company when their best friends were on a date and even Isadora used to come to their sleepovers every now and then. They were totally going to do that thing that year.

“Do you want to include Josh too?”

The two girls looked over him, who was talking with Morgan, so probably he didn’t hear her niece.

“It would be weird. We don’t know him and we could end up giving him something terrible and- “

“You know him, Peaches, better than anyone. You showed it when we were in middle school and you know him even better now that you’re whatever you are”

“We’re friends, that’s it, otherwise you would know, I assure you. Please, don’t tell him anything about secret Santa”

“As you wish, Peaches”

***

After dinner, everybody separated, doing something different: Morgan, Amy and Riley were cleaning in the kitchen, while Cory, Topanga and Shawn were still sitting at the table, telling Katy stories about their years in high school. Maya, Josh, Morgan and Auggie were sitting on the couch, listening to Auggie who was talking about Ava.

“You know, uncle Josh, I think I’ll marry her someday, but for real”

“You’ll be the next Cory and Topanga” Morgan said.

“But third-generation” Maya talked, but when everybody looked at her confused, she explained: “Riley and Lucas are the second one”

“Why not you and some other boy?”

Both Maya and Josh knew Morgan was pushing them. Probably everyone in that family was trying to figure out what they were and, to be honest, even the two teenagers were.

“First of all, I’m not a Matthews and then…”

“And then what?” Josh asked. He was now curious what was the reason why she didn’t saw themselves as the new Cory and Topanga. On the other hand, he liked to think about their future themselves as happy as his brother and his sister-in-law were.

“They loved each other since middle school, they’ll love each other forever while I- “

Maya stopped herself. She was going to say she had never loved anyone, but she knew it’d be a lie. She still didn’t know what she was feeling about Josh, but she knew that if she had to put a label on it, she knew the closest word to describe her feelings was the L-word. Also, she had fancied him as long as Riley had loved Lucas. Luckily, Riley interrupted their conversation, asking Maya if she could go upstairs with her to set for the night. She followed her in Morgan's old room, where they would sleep. Eight new inhabitants were difficult to fit in the house, but since Eric hadn't could make it and Morgan didn’t live there anymore, they managed it.

“What were you talking about downstairs?” Riley asked while she was putting her clothes in the closet.

“Lucas and you”

Riley turned and looked at her confused.

“Auggie said he and Ava are going to be the next Tory and Topanga and I said they’d be the third generation because you and Lucas are already the second one”

“You think we are?”

Maya knew her best friend loved their parents’ story and wished her own fairy tale with Lucas.

“I do. Your story would have started before if I didn’t mess up everything, but I know you are going to”

“Peaches, you didn’t mess up a thing, you were just trying to protect me and I did the same and I’d do it all over again. I would never let a boy come between us: he may be my Topanga, but you’ll always be my Shawn”.

Maya hugged her, feeling overwhelmed by her affection.

“And you’ll always be my Cory”

That moment was interrupted by a knocking on the door and after Riley’s ‘come in’, Josh’s face appeared.

“Hi, Riley, can I borrow Maya, please?”

“Who said I would let you borrow me?”

Josh ignored her, waiting for a response.

“Are you going to tell me what long game is?” Riley provoked him.

“No” Josh said simultaneously to Maya’s “never”.

“Alright, keep your secrets. Now go, I have to facetime Lucas”

The two left the room, heading to Josh’s room. Since Eric’s one was empty, Auggie asked if he could take it, so he was alone for once.

“What’s up, Boing?”

“Just wanted to talk. I feel like we haven’t in forever”

After the ski lodge trip, Maya and Josh had started to keep in touch more. They used to text each other, even just to say ‘hi’, hang out on Saturday afternoons when Riley and Lucas were on dates and Zay was in Texas and they had even spent a weekend in Chicago with Shawn, Cory and Riley the previous summer. They were always informed by each other's lives, but in the last few weeks they hadn’t talked that much, since she started an art course twice a week and he was starting to enjoy his college life.

“I’ve never seen your room before. I kinda like it”

Maya searched the room, trying to know her crush by the objects that decorated his room, but she could tell some were missing, probably they were in his room at NYU. While Josh was sitting on the bed, she opened the textbook she found on his desk, closing it immediately when she realized what it was about.

“So… how’s the art course?”

“Even more exciting than I expected. They’re teaching us way more they do in school and I think I could make it to a pretty good college. Well… it’s what I hope. I know I’m just a sophomore, so I might change my mind eventually, but…”

“Are you already thinking about college?”

“You weren’t when you were at my age?”

“I was, but I was kind of confused till the end. It’s good to have things already figured out”

“How’s college? Better than last year?”

“Definitely. Still not good at doing laundry and everything once my mother did for me, but now I have a new roommate and we get along pretty well. He introduced me to his group of friends and we hang out together sometimes. He…he also introduced me to a girl. We hung out together twice”

That was the thing Josh needed to tell her since he saw her that night. They had met just twice and he couldn’t tell what he thought about her yet, but he wanted Maya to know about her. He needed to know if she was okay with that and if she still actually was in for the long game. It was the first time one of them dated anyone else since they promised each other their ‘someday’.

“Like a date?”

Josh nodded.

“It’s fantastic, Boing! How’s she? What’s her name?”

Josh looked at her confused. Was she actually okay with it or was she just pretending?

“Are you okay with it?”

“Why shouldn’t I? When Zay asked you if he could date me you said there wasn’t any problem with it, so why should I be against it?”

“You and Zay aren’t actually dating…”

“You know he and I spend most of the Saturdays together, right?”

“I do, just… Are you sure?”

“I am, boing”

Actually, she was kinda upset. Part of her wished he never dated anyone, but her rational part knew that they couldn’t wait for each other forever and they had to date and experience and live their lives. Moreover, they were now friends, friends that hadn’t figure out yet what they feel for each other, so she thought that dating some else was the right way to find it out. They were now sitting next to each other, a comfortable silence between the two of them.

“What college were you thinking about?”

He knew she was going for something art-related, so he actually wanted to know if it was in New York. Even though he knew it was wrong, especially now that he was seeing someone, but he needed to know how long they had to wait for their someday. Only in that moment, he realized he was dating that girl only to know if their waiting was worth it, but part of him already knew it was.

“Hoping I could get in and get a scholarship, I was thinking about Parson, but it’s very difficult and the Royal Academy in London, but there’s the same problem. Last but not least, NYU. I heard the art program is pretty good”

He sighed in relief: two of three were in New York. Nevertheless, he hoped for her to get in her dream college, even though it was across the ocean.

“If I get in NYU, would you be my mentor?”

“Sure I’d be, ferret. I’ll always be whatever you need”


	2. Junior year - Christmas

_Junior year – Christmas_

  
Secret Santa had become a tradition for Maya and her group of friends. The last one had gone pretty well, even though Maya was Lucas’ secret Santa. When she had drawn him, she talked to Riley and asked her if she could change it, but Riley didn’t want to ‘mess up the choices the universe has made for us’ and said that she was fine with her being his secret Santa. In the end, she gave him a cowboy hat, even though she knew he already had plenty of this, but she did it on purpose: she wanted it to be impersonal. When she first thought of it, she came up with the idea of painting him a Ranger Rick paint, but then she realized it would be too personal and misunderstanding. She knew she didn’t love him, she had realized that after she saw Riley and Lucas together: she wished the best for the two, because she loved them both as they were siblings (even though nobody could compare the bond between her and Riley). On the other hand, she had done pretty well with Josh’s present. She didn’t know how he would feel about it, but when she saw it, she couldn’t stop herself. It was a ferret plush with a blue beanie, that Maya loved because she thought it symbolized their relationship (the nickname he had given her and his iconic accessory) and he loved it too.  
That year, the brunette had asked her again if she wanted to include him too, but then again, she had denied. That time, she didn’t do it because she found it weird, but because she wanted to give her own present and since Riley insisted on saying that they should respect the universe’s choices, she could give him a present only if she had drawn him.  
It was Christmas Eve morning and the gang was reunited at Topanga’s to exchange gifts. Since the Matthew-Hunter family was going to spend Christmas at Cory’s, they had the possibility to do it in a very Christmas mood, while the previous year they had had to do it before Riley and Maya left for Philly.  
“All right, I’ll go first” started Zay. He had drawn Isadora and he has given her a book about theremin (obviously he couldn’t buy her the real instrument), which she thanked him for, then they kept on going on.  
“Did you buy your present for Josh in the end?” Zay asked, looking at the signed baseball ball that Farkle gave him. Maya killed him with her sight: he was the only one who knew about the fact that she and Josh exchanged gifts, even on birthdays. He had found it out when she dragged him into a plush shop during their Christmas shopping. He knew she had drawn Lucas, so he couldn’t understand why she would give him a plush ferret, so he had just asked. The two of them had become really close since their best friends started dating, not just because they often found themselves together on Saturdays, but also because they felt as they had known each other since forever, so they could easily spend their time together. On the other hand, she hadn’t told Riley anything, because she didn’t know how Riley would feel about that: after all, she was still her uncle and talking about being together was different from actually see it.  
“You bought him a present and you didn’t tell me anything?” the brunette exclaimed.  
“I saw a thing and I thought it’d be the perfect gift, so…” she shrugged.  
“You and me. Bay window. Before dinner”  
Maya was kind of scared: her best friend could be upset because she didn’t tell her anything or could be against the idea of her and Josh as a couple but in both cases, she was afraid it wouldn’t end up well. Maya knew that if Riley asked her not to date (as if they were dating) her uncle she’d do that. Almost two years had passed since the ski lodge trip, but she was still feeling guilty about it. The blondie looked at Zay, who was mouthing a ‘sorry’.

***  
Obviously, when Maya knocked at Matthew’s door (just because Katy said so), she already knew Riley was going to open it.  
“Hello everyone. Bay window, now”  
Riley dragged her in her room, while they heard Shawn asking Cory ‘Any idea of what is going on?’ but couldn’t hear the answer.  
“You know, is very unpolite not to greet the other guests, but I’ll blame you”  
“C’mon, Peaches, you’re worrying only about one of the guests. So, spill it out. What is going on?”  
The two girls sat on their favourite place in the world and somehow Maya felt safe to talk about it.  
“Josh and I are friends, right? – Riley nodded – And I never thought we would start exchange gifts. I didn’t give you a Christmas gift in two years because of the secret Santa, so I thought it would be weird. Then while I was looking for a gift for Lucas, last year, I saw this thing- “  
“What thing?”  
Maya hesitated. Riley wasn’t interested in the object, but she wanted to know if she would tell her what it was or if she wanted to keep it personal. In this case, she would know for sure that, even though Maya kept on telling the contrary, they were way more than just friends.  
“It’s stupid, really, just…”  
“You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, Peaches”  
Maya nodded, then kept on telling the story.  
“I gave it to him when we got in Philly, when we had a walk after lunch and he had bought something for me too”  
Maya smiled at the thought of the box of oil colours he gave him. It was as simple as her gift was, but very meaningful. It was one of the Saturdays they used to spend together and they were walking through Central Park, when Maya stopped to look at an old man who was painting with oil colours and said she has never used them to paint. When he gave them to her, he said ‘I want you to become a great and full artist’, making her understand that he cared about her biggest passion and her future.  
“Then he gave me a birthday present and I did the same and then we started giving each other gifts”  
“And they’re just friend presents?” Riley questioned. She was obsessed with fixing things and she knew their relationship was everything but fixed. She needed Maya to admit she still had a crush on him.  
“Yes, Riles, we’re friends”  
“And the ‘long game’ is a friend thing?”  
Luckily, Auggie came in without knocking (much to Riley annoyance) interrupting them by saying dinner was ready. As always, the first person Maya looked for in the room was Josh, who was already looking at her smiling. Not to make things too obvious, especially because she knew Riley was going to keep an eye on them the whole night, she decided to greet Morgan and Eric first, then to talk briefly with Josh’s parents, leaving Josh for the last.  
“Boing”  
“Gorgeous”  
Josh looked at her, waiting for the rest of the greeting and maybe even a hug, but she did nothing, just staring at him.  
“I’m still in for the long game, by the way”  
“Me too” she smiled and then he understood what she had done: she wanted him to be the first to say it.  
“And still trying to figure out what it means” Cory said. Maya was starting to think that he had some kind of radar. Or maybe he was keeping an eye on them just as his daughter was doing.  
“Me too” Shawn added.  
“And still none of your business”  
“Alright, Cory and Shawn, stop bother those two and come have a sit” Eric exclaimed, making everybody concentrate on her and Josh. Maya blushed, heading to her sit, next to Riley, as always. Everyone started talking about how their lives were going on – a Christmas tradition in their big big family – and luckily, they forgot about the two teenagers, even Cory and Shawn. After dinner, they sat on the big couch, the teens – and Eric – on the floor, exchanging their gifts. Josh and Maya looked at each other, agreeing on exchanging their presents later and alone. When Maya opened the one that came from Shawn and Katy, she looked at them confused. She knew what it was – an echography – but she didn’t understand what they were trying to tell her. Or rather, if she had understood correctly.  
“Maya and everyone, Katy and I are going to be parents in seven months” Shawn announced.  
“For real?” Maya exclaimed and when they nodded, she hugged them and then everyone started congratulating them.  
“It means I won’t be the younger one?” Auggie frowned.  
“You’ll get used to it, Auggie. I did a long time ago with Cory and then I became the oldest in the whole family, can you believe it? Mom, Dad, I could deal with Cory, even Morgan but Josh? He wasn’t necessary!”  
Everyone laughed, while Josh frowned and then replied “You’re jealous because I’m the coolest”  
“Maya calls you ‘boing’, you’re definitely not the coolest” the older brother replied. Then again, everyone focused on the two of them, but luckily Topanga intervened by asking Katy about her pregnancy.  
Josh got closer to the blonde girl.  
“Now, are you going to stop calling me ‘boing’?”  
“Never, boing”  
Josh rolled his eyes, showing annoyance, but laughing in the inside, because even though he hated the nickname she had given him, he still found it special because she had given him.

***  
Later that night, when everyone was already asleep, Maya sent Josh a message, asking him to meet her on the roof.  
“It’s freezing out here, why did you want to meet here?” Josh exclaimed. Maya turned, and looked at him in his coat and his pajamas, her gift in his hands and his iconic beanie on his head.  
“We can talk without whispering, plus I’m scared Cory or Riley would eavesdropping our conversation”  
“Yeah, I kinda noticed Riley was monitoring us every now and then. Something happened?”  
“She found out about the presents and decided to keep an eye on us, trying to figure out whatever she wants to figure out. You know she likes to fix things”  
“When I got here the first thing she said to me was ‘Merry Christmas, you dirty liar’ and then stopped talking to me”  
“I don’t think she’s upset… Well, I hope so. I did enough with Lucas”  
“Maya, she got over it years ago and you should forgive yourself. After all, they are a couple now and they love each other. Probably if you didn’t mess up, they wouldn’t be together now”  
Maya stood silent for a while, looking at the sky, until she remembered why they came there for.  
“Merry Christmas, Josh”  
Maya gave him the package.  
“Merry Christmas, Maya” he handed his gift.  
“You really bought me an overall for painting? I thought you were kidding” Maya exclaimed when she opened it. Some weeks before Maya and Josh had met at Topanga's after Maya’s art course and when he saw her he laughed because her jeans where covered in paint. She complained saying that she had to buy something that would protect her, but she kept on forgetting it and he said that he would buy her one. And there it was: a baby blue overall, that matched her eyes – that was the reason why he bought that colour – and on the left pocket he had made her mother sew her initials.  
“M.H?”  
“Maya Hart…or Hunter. Luckily, they start with the same letter”  
“Thanks, Josh” she hugged him. She knew all the people that she loved cared about her biggest passion, but Josh seemed to be the one who cared the most, probably because he wanted to excel as much as she did, so he knew the effort she put in her works and wanted to encourage her.  
Then Josh opened his gift. Maya had painted a stylized paint of lungs, that represented the speciality he wanted to take after pre-med school, that he had chosen because of the problems he had when he was born. He told her about it during his last birthday: he shared with her his birth story and that he nearly died due to a respiratory infection, so now he wanted to do his best to save other lives. Maya believed in Josh as much as he did with her and frequently she went to his room to help him study (mostly to encourage him, since she wasn’t really good at chemistry or biology), draw an organ in his notebook or even just to bring him a cup of coffee and some food (during exams he often forgot to eat).  
“Thank you, gorgeous. Do you really believe I’ll make it someday?”  
“You know I do, Josh, otherwise I wouldn’t walk all the way to Mario’s to bring you your favourite pizza when you are freaking out about exams”  
The teens laughed, remembering how Josh is during his exams; Maya found him kind of amusing.  
Josh dragged her on the bench, asking her what she was planning for her 18th birthday.  
“Nothing big: maybe something at Topanga’s with the people I care the most. I’ll let you know when I come up with something. Or when Riley will start planning it”  
Riley was obsessed with organizing parties and celebrating, so she had started stress her about it right after her own birthday.  
“So, I’m one of the people you care about the most…” Josh grinned.  
Maya rolled her eyes, faking annoyance.  
“You know you are, Boing”  
“And so do you”  
Maya smiled. They weren’t used to tell each other how much important the other was, but deep in their hearts they knew and they showed it every day in small gestures, like a tired selfie of Josh in the middle of his study session, just to remind Maya he was still alive and he was thinking about her, or Maya always asking for Josh’s opinion on her paintings.  
“How was your date with your classmate? Ben, right?”  
Two days before Christmas, Maya was supposed to go on a date with her maths classmate and she had told Josh when she helped him buy presents for his family. He didn’t seem annoyed or jealous about it: after all, he was the first who had said they should see other people – because he wanted Maya to know what the world could offer her before choosing him – and who started dating first. Josh and Davina – that was the girl’s name – dated for like two months, until Maya’s 17th birthday. When Josh had spent hours trying to figure out what would have been the best present for Maya, he realized he had never put such an effort in any other activity (excluding college): when Davina used to ask him how he would have liked to spend the night, he always let her decide. He thought he did it just because he wanted to make a good impression on her, but then he realized that he didn’t care because he already knew he wouldn’t enjoy the night. Two days before the blondie’s birthday, after he bought the gift, they talked and he told her someone else had already taken his heart and that he didn’t want to deceive her. She knew who he was talking about and he was surprised when she told him she saw the way he looked at her and suggested him to make his move. He was supposed to, but in the end, he couldn’t do it, too scared that Maya wasn’t feeling the same way about him and would only ruin their relationship.  
Josh waited for her to answer his question and even though a part of him truly hoped she did enjoy the night, a smaller part, the part that was in love with Maya but was irrational, hoped it helped her realized her feelings for him. His rational part, though, always reminded him she was still in the middle of her junior year and even though Farkle had fancied her in middle school and she and Zay had gone on an actual date once – realizing immediately they could only be friends – she needed to experience more. She had never had a boyfriend and even though he would be honored of being the first one, he thought she might feel under the pressure of being inexperienced with all the dating stuff, while he had gone on dates all through his high school years. And that was the reason why Maya had accepted the invitation. She thought Ben was cute, but she hadn’t noticed him until he asked her out. She hesitated at first, then she thought that maybe she really needed to know what the world could offer her and a date could mean nothing if she didn’t want to. Neither Maya nor Josh was the one who asked the other out, they had been asked and they had accepted. Josh had only needed three dates to understand he didn’t like Davina, because his heart had already been taken.  
“He was nice, he took me to the cinema and then we ate tacos” Maya shrugged and he couldn’t tell if she enjoyed their date, but then she talked.  
“He asked me out again after the Christmas break and I agreed. How could you tell you like someone, Josh?”  
The littlest Matthews realized she did enjoy the date and probably was already starting feeling something for him. His irrational part got scared that the attempt could end up well and was blaming himself for not asking her out before, but since he was a golden boy, he let his rational and mature part speak.  
“You think a lot about that person, even when you’re doing something else, she always comes to your mind. If you look forward to meet her, even just for a coffee. If you shut the world off when you’re with her. When you wish the best for that person, even if it hurts you”  
Maya knew Josh was talking about his feeling for someone and she needed to know if that person was her, before throwing herself into Ben, so that’s why she asked:  
“Do you still like me, Josh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	3. Senior year - New Year's Eve

_Senior year – New Year’s Eve_

Maya was feeling excited by the fact that New Year’s Eve was coming, because she knew it meant the beginning of a new exciting year: she was going to end high school and become a college student – at Parson if she was lucky enough. At the same time, she was scared: she didn’t know if she would stay in New York or move to the other side of the ocean, leaving everyone she loved and she didn’t know where the people she cared the most – especially Riley, who was applying to Columbia but also to Stanford, which was on the other side of the country – would end up and if their group would stick together or would split out. They had decided that they wouldn’t tell each other where they got accepted until graduation, then they would reunite at Topanga’s and tell where they were admitted.

Maya shook her head, trying to get out of her mind negative thoughts and focus on Riley, who was talking about her Christmas. It was the first in years that the Matthews and the Hunters hadn’t spent together. Two weeks before the 24th, Shawn came up with the idea of a family trip to California. His first _biological_ born – he considered Maya as his own daughter – was 5 months old and he thought she was big enough to see the ocean for the first time, so he had got all the Hunters on a plane and they had flown to Malibu. It was also a sort of present for Maya for Christmas and her upcoming birthday. Riley was telling her about the new game his father came up with and how Josh and Auggie made a great team. Hearing his name made Maya remember about a thing she was thinking about since Christmas, when she and Shawn had a heart to heart conversation on the beach while her mom was putting her little sister Elizabeth to bed.

_Maya and Shawn were sitting on the sand, watching the sun coming down, when he asked something he needed to know._

_“So, it’s been like three years, are you going to tell me what the long game is?”_

_The blondie looked at the man she already considered as a father, feeling finally ready to tell him the truth. She needed to: she couldn’t figure out alone what she was feeling for Josh and she hoped Shawn, who knew both of them very well, would help her._

_“You know I fancied Josh when I was in middle school and that he actually knew about my crush because I confessed it when I crashed his college party, right? – Shawn nodded – Well, after that there has been all the stuff with Lucas and while I was messing up everything because I thought I was in love with him, I kina of forgot of him. When he came as a supervisor for the ski lodge trip, I realized that whatever I was feeling for Lucas couldn’t equal what I was feeling for Josh, so a needed to figure out what it was. Josh helped me, saying she had observed me for a while and he had understood that I was trying to protect Riley. Then we talked about our relationship and he admitted he liked me. I asked him to be boyfriend and girlfriend and he said that it was better if we’d waited to be ready for it, waiting for our someday while we’re playing the long game. Now, after years I must admit that I was disappointed at the time, then I realized he was right. I needed to start living my life before getting with a boy three years older than me. During this year I had the opportunity to focus more on who I want to be and if I really like him. When I confessed my feelings, I was just thirteen and I could have confused a pre-adolescent crush for love, but know I think I know what I feel”_

_Shawn looked at the young lady in front of him and couldn’t believe how much she had grown in the past few years. When he had met her, she was already more mature for her age, but after his wedding, she started enjoying her life and believing that hope wasn’t a stupid thing as she thought when she was younger. Through the years she had never disappointed any of them and he couldn’t be prouder._

_“Are you still playing the long game?”_

_“I think I’ve never stopped, but I think I’m reaching the end and Josh isn’t by my side”_

_“Do you love him, Maya?”_

_Maya blushed. Even though he was a great listener, she still considered him as her father and it was embarrassing to confess her feelings._

_“I think I do, but what if I’m misunderstanding my feeling again as I did with Lucas? I don’t want to screw things up for something I think I’m feeling”_

_“Maya, you’ve told me before: you don’t feel for Josh what you felt for Lucas and let’s be honest, it’s been years and you still care about him and if you’re questioning if it’s love, it is. Or you wouldn’t sneak out of the house at three a.m. after he called you because he was panicking over an exam”_

_“How the hell do you know about it?”_

_“You can’t fool Shawn and Cory”_

_Maya rolled her eyes, but since he hadn’t reproached her, she knew he approved._

_“Go for it, Maya. When I understood your mother was the one, I didn’t want to waste another minute and I proposed to her and now look at us”_

_“What if he doesn’t like me anymore?”_

_“I think you know he does, Maya. You two need to talk, then you’ll be sure and you would tell him you love him”_

_Maya hugged him, thankful for the Christmas that made the two of them met._

It was almost the end of the year and Maya still didn’t know if Josh still liked her. When she had asked him the previous year, they had been interrupted by Riley, who was looking for them and after that, she was too scared of bringing it up again and he neither did him, so she had just let it go. But now, she wanted to start the new year knowing what they were.

“I need to ask you a favour, Riles” Maya talked, breaking the comforting silence.

“Tell me everything, Peaches”

“I need you to organize a New Year’s Eve party”

Maya saw Riley trying to hold back her excitement, just because she was surrounded by other people.

“Are you serious? You are asking me to organize a party? Maya Hunter, the one that always tries to stop me?”

“Well… I’m not really interested in the party itself” Maya blushed slightly. “I need to talk to Josh. I wanted to do it at Christmas, but…”

“What do you want to do?” Riley hoped once for all she would admit her feelings.

“I think I don’t like him anymore, nothing to do with was I feeling when I was thirteen. I think I… uhm…”

“Do you love him, Maya?!” the brunette exclaimed, making some people turn to her.

“Riles, keep quiet”

Riley muttered a ‘sorry’, then got closer to her.

“Do you, Peaches? I mean, are you sure? You’ve never told anybody else”

“I’m not going to… like… go there and say it. First, I need to understand what he feels and then I’ll decide”

“Well, I root for you, Maya”

The bright smile on her best friend’s face and the following hug made her understand Riley was fine with her decision and she approved their – possible – relationship.

***

Obviously, Riley had realized the best party she could come up with. She had held it at her house, since there were like ten people. She had banished her parents from it (they were at Hunter’s and Auggie was at Dewey’s), so they had the house for themselves – till 2 am, but it was enough – and they could spend the dancing, singing and eating, waiting for midnight. When usually it would be Maya the one to invite Josh, this time the brunette had done it, and that was the reason why she was the only one who knew Josh had rejected her invitation. She hadn’t told Maya, though, because she knew how sad the blondie would get and she was so excited for the upcoming year she didn’t want to ruin everything: she would tell her when she’ll realize he wasn’t going to show up. Also, she hoped he would come, eventually. After he had told her he was supposed to go to a party organized by one of his college classmates, she had shown up to his dorm, trying to understand why on earth he would prefer a college party instead of a party with Maya, since he usually preferred the latter. When he had opened his dormitory door, he looked confused, but he hadn’t had the chance to ask her anything because she started talking.

_“Tell me, uncle Josh, why aren’t you coming?”_

_“Riley, I’ve told you. My classmate invited me and my friends to this party and I’d prefer to hang out with people at my own age, for once. You know you’re a high school senior while I’m a college senior, right?”_

_Riley rolled her eyes. She didn’t know what was going on with his uncle, but in the past year, he had spent less and less time with her group of friends. And with Maya. She knew because right before Christmas she had a fight with Lucas: the blond one was complaining about the fact that she was always shirking him for Maya. When Josh had got distant and Zay had got a girlfriend, she started spending her Saturdays alone. Well, she was babysitting her little sister, but she was still alone on a Saturday night and she was eighteen, so she was sad because of it. Not because she wanted to hang out or whatever, but she was kind of feeling left behind. She was seeing all of her best friends experience high school while she was still in love with the same person – who was probably seeing someone else – since she was thirteen, but stuck into a sort of friendzone. When Riley had realized it, she had started to ditch Lucas and when they had fought she explained to him that she would always come first._

_“Please, you’ve never complained about it. Listen, I won’t lecture you, you’re old enough, but you have to do something about Maya. You’re deadlocked and I can’t stand this anymore and neither do you or Maya. Please, come”_

Maya was the first to get at Matthews’ in her sparkly dress – which her best friend had persuaded her to buy for this occasion – and wild blond locks. She was radiant and Riley felt guilty because she hadn’t told her anything about Josh and had let her hopes build up. Luckily, Farkle had got there right after her, so he had got the blondie distracted. Half an hour before midnight, Maya realized Josh wasn’t coming.

“You knew it, right?”

Riley immediately realized how disappointed Maya was. The brunette took her hand, got their coats and after yelling ‘meet us on the roof ten minutes before midnight’, she took her best friend on the roof. They sat on the bench and Maya started talking.

“I realized Josh was getting distant when he got back from his road trip last summer. Ben and I had broken up right before he left, but I didn’t have the occasion to tell him. When he got back, I couldn’t wait to meet him, so the following day I got to NYU, even though he didn’t text me that he got back, but I thought that maybe he was tired and had got right to bed. When I knocked to his door, he looked annoyed by me being there, but he let me come in anyway. Then I started asking him about his trip and he told me everything and I could see his excitement and I even thought he was happy to finally tell me this in person, but then he stopped and got all annoyed again. I thought it was the right time to tell him about me and Ben, so I did and he looked relieved, so I thought that maybe he still liked me. I was about to tell him that even though we dated for like four months and I liked him, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. But then, probably because he had realized his face was showing his feelings, he asked me – as polite as only Joshua Matthews can be – to leave, because he needed to rest and call his parents and obviously I did. After that, little by little, he got more distant and colder until now. And I feel so stupid, Riles. I chased him for years, I dated a guy I thought I was in love with for months before realizing he is the one that I want and when I finally managed my feelings and got the courage to talk with him… it’s too late. I know it is”

Riley hugged her, feeling bad for her hurting friend but angry because of his uncle. Not because he might not like her: she didn’t want to force his feelings and wouldn’t condemn him, but she knew he was in love with her too. She eavesdropped a conversation her dad and her uncle had had during Thanksgiving and he had confessed, once for all, he loved her and since she knew he hadn’t dated anyone else during that time, she couldn’t understand why he was acting that way. She was Riley Matthews and she liked to fix things and Josh and Maya’s relationship really needed to be fixed; that’s why she had put such an effort in organizing the party, but probably not everything could get fixed.

“It’s almost midnight, Riley, you should go get Lucas”

Both of the girls turned to the known male voice that had spoken. Joshua Matthews was standing in front of them and Riley had had the confirm everything could get fixed.

“You’re right, uncle Josh. You got just in time”

Riley left the two lovers to look for her own lover.

“Hi” Josh said, still standing.

“Hi” Maya murmured.

“Come, it’s pretty bad the view here”

Maya took the hand he offered and followed him.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to come”

“I thought I wouldn’t but I was so wrong, Maya”

The blondie saw out of her peripheral vision her friends get on the roof, but she could only concentrate on Josh.

“When I was seventeen, I thought I didn’t need you as a friend, but I was wrong. Now I’m twenty-one and until like two hours ago I thought I was fine with you just being my friend, Maya, but then I realized it isn’t enough. I was at a college party with my friends, but I was only thinking about you. I was thinking that I couldn’t care less about being with people younger than me, because you were there. I realized that all the ‘you’re still young, I want you to experience things before choosing me’, was just bullshit I kept on telling me because I was afraid of accepting my own feelings. Eventually, I did, over a year ago but then you got with Ben and I thought you were over me. I was happy for you, Maya, I truly was, but I was feeling so dumb whenever I was around you because I couldn’t stop thinking that if I was braver, as you are, I would had been with you, so I decided it was time to let you go. The summer trip was just a runaway from you and the things I wasn’t supposed to feel. Then you told me you two had broken up and for a moment, just a moment, I thought our someday had come, but then my brain reminded me Ben was just your first boyfriend and I wasn’t allowed to stop you from experiencing and I thought that being distant was the right choice. Then Riley invited me and I refused and when she came to my dorm she made me understand that you deserved an explanation, even if this would mean ruin our friendship”

“You loved me last year when I asked you?”

“I did, I do. I think I’ve loved you since you had shown up at that college party and I still hate myself for treating you that bad. I started observing people because of you. You showed me that even though you were only thirteen, you could read between the lines and you did that with me. You knew things about me that not even my friends knew and I was scared, yet fascinated. So, I started observing you day by day and day by day I fell for you”

Maya heard the fireworks and the ‘happy new year’ her friends were exchanging, but she could only think about Josh’s last words.

“I love you, Joshua Boing Matthews” and she kissed him. She felt like she had found the missing piece in the work of art she was working on. She smiled in the kiss when she realized their ‘someday’ has finally come.

“You were really thinking I needed to ‘experience’? Josh, I’ve loved you since I was thirteen. I loved you when I called you ‘uncle boing’ for the first time. I loved you when I told you I was going to play the long game. I loved you when I crashed the college party. I loved you when you helped me realize I wasn’t in love Lucas, but it has always been you. I loved you when you said you were going to play the long game too and promised me the ‘someday’. I loved you when I was dating Ben and you were always in my mind. I love you, Josh. Always have, always will”

“I love you, Maya Hunter”

Then he kissed her again and she knew the upcoming year was going to be great. Maybe hope is not for suckers after all.

***

“What are doing here, gorgeous?”

Maya looked up from her sketchbook and faced her _boyfriend_. She still couldn’t believe they finally got their someday. It was six in the morning, but she had woken up when a ray of sun hit her face and she couldn’t get herself back to sleep. She was happy. Truly happy. And hopeful, even more than she was during Katy and Shawn's wedding. She was feeling like a puzzle got finally complete. Well, there still was college, but she didn’t want to think about it.

“Trying to catch the sunrise. Why are you up?”

When Cory and Topanga have got home, everybody had already got home, except for Maya, who was staying at Riley’s and Josh, who knew Cory would let him stay. They had tried to stay distant to each other, not to get Riley uncomfortable, so when the married couple saw them, they hadn’t realized what had happened during the night; they hoped it’d stay like that for a couple of days, scared of what Cory and Shawn would do.

Josh showed the blondie a glass of water, responding to her question, then sat next to her.

“Are you not going to go back to bed?”

“I wouldn’t sleep anyway, especially knowing you’re awake. Also, these are going to be the last few moments we could spend without anybody else – excepts Riley – knowing about us”

“Well… Shawn knows. Well, he helped me figure out what I was supposed to do with you, boing, so he might expect it”

“Is he going to kill me? Should I run away?”

“You won’t run away from me anymore, Joshua Matthews” Maya grabbed him by his t-shirt to kiss him. She had to admit she liked to kiss him.

“Join me on the couch?” Josh asked standing up and waiting for her. Maya sat while Josh laid with his head on her legs. Immediately, the girl started playing with his hair and Josh thought heaven felt like that.

“I have a biology exam in like three weeks, you’re going to help me, right?”

“You know I love seeing you freak out over an exam. Speaking of, how did Shawn know about the time you called me at three a.m.?”

“Well, maybe it slipped out when I confessed Cory I was in love with you”

“So he’s expecting it too? We’re safe”

“I don’t trust those two, gorgeous. They’re mischief”

They enjoyed the silence of the house, while their minds were following their own paths. Maya was thinking that if Riley hadn’t spoken to Josh, he probably wouldn’t have shown up, so she mentally noted to thank her best friend later. Josh, on the other hand, was thinking about the only thing that could challenge their relationship: Maya’s future college.

“Still applying to Parson, NYU and the Royal Academy of London?”

“What, are you scared you’ll hate always having me around?”

“As you are not already spending most of your time at NYU”

The two were joking, just because they were scared of the future. They had waited for years – even though their relationship wouldn’t have worked if they had got together before – for their ‘someday’, and Maya studying in London could ruin everything.

“Anyway, that’s the plan. Do you think it’s a mistake?”

“You’re following your dreams, it can’t be a mistake. Even attending a college in Tibet all alone wouldn’t be a mistake if it would help you succeed”

Maya really wanted to know what he was thinking about London, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment. College was still months away, getting into the Royal Academy was very hard and they had just got together, so they shouldn’t talk about their separation.

“By the way, thanks for the gift”

When Maya got back from California, she had found a package in her room – probably Riley had left it, entering with her spare key – and it came from Josh. It was a portfolio where he could put her drawings and take them to college interviews. Even this one was personalized with her initials.

“I thought you needed one”

“I do. What’s with personalizing everything you give me?”

“Well… you’re an artist, so I thought you wouldn’t like an anonymous plain thing”

“You’re right, boing. I’ll give you my present when you’ll take me out for eating tacos tomorrow night”

“Are you asking me for a date, Maya ferret Hunter?”

“As we have never gone out together”

Josh realized that for years they have been acting like a couple, without even realizing it.

“I’ll pick you at eight”

Maya smiled, before kissing him again. It could become her favourite activity, right after painting.

***

When Cory woke up that morning and entered the kitchen, he found two young lovers lying asleep on his couch, which made him smile. He had watched them for years, seeing how both of them had fallen differently for each other: Maya had fallen immediately and passionately, while Josh had taken his time, falling slowly and deeply. He hadn’t realized yet, but she was getting under his skin, perhaps even more than he was. Not that Maya didn’t love Josh as much as he did, but she had managed her feelings way before him and he had already gotten under her skin when he was just realizing he liked her, becoming a part of her. Cory knew that the kind of love they felt was going to last forever: they had chased each other for years, never falling out of love, showing how strong their love was. He was happy because his brother had found his Topanga and the girl he considered how a daughter was finally happy and most of all, he and Shawn were officially related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got to the end, Josh and Maya have reached their someday. I hope you liked how I had imagined their story, even though I already knew some of you didn't like it and if I tried to, but I couldn't change my mind. I've always thought their story would be a sort of journey that would help them truly understand they loved each other. Anyway, there's another chapter coming soon, but it's mostly like an extra!


	4. Senior year - Prom and Graduation

_Senior year – Prom and Graduation_

“I can’t believe it’s our last dance, Peaches”

Maya and Riley were getting ready for prom in Riley’s room. They had reached the end of high school and had received their college answers, who were supposed to be opened right after graduation: Topanga had organized a little party at her café’s, where they would reveal the university they got accepted in. They only knew about Isadora, who had been accepted into MIT and was invited to attend a six-week special course, so she couldn’t make it for prom, but she was supposed to come for their graduation. Nobody knew where the teens got accepted except for themselves, so even their families were dying to know. Maya had got the last of the three letters two weeks before the end of high school and since she had decided she would open them only when they got all of them, she had only recently learned where she was going to spend the following three years. Josh, on the other hand, had been included in the ‘you’ll know after graduation’ thing, so he was stressing over it too.

After New Year’s Eve, they had become officially a couple and even had been on a serious date. Everything was working well, probably because they were ‘destinated’, as Riley liked to say, so they were waiting for something that would break their bubble of love and both of them agreed on it being her college. Josh was so frustrated that lately – especially after he had learned that Maya knew where she had got accepted – he had been dreaming about her leaving him forever. He felt stupid, because he couldn’t realize how a girl could influence his life that much; however, he knew she wasn’t just a girl, but the person that had loved him for so many years, never stopping or loving him less, even when he told her he didn’t like her. He knew he would marry her someday. He had tried in every possible way to persuade her to tell him, by offering his help for her finals (that he would have given her even without this condition) or bring her tacos whenever she wanted, but she didn’t want to tell him. That was the reason why he thought that the answers could be positive, so she just wanted to tease him or negative and she was too scared of telling him she was going to live in the U.K.

At the same time, Maya and Riley couldn’t wait anymore to tell each other where they got accepted into: they knew that even if in New York they wouldn’t be in the same college, they could manage to be apart but in the same city; what they didn’t know was how could manage to be apart miles away. When three years before Topanga received the proposal to move to London and she refused, the two best friends couldn’t be happier, because they knew their friendship, even if unbreakable, would have changed. Now they were older and even if they were scared of the possibility of being apart, they knew they wouldn’t let each other conditionate their future by their friendship. The only thing they could do was hoping.

“Neither do I, Riles” Maya looked at herself at the mirror and Riley got right next to her.

“Do you remember our first days in high school?” the blondie asked.

“I do. I do remember you didn’t leave me”

“And I’ll never leave you”

“Even if we’re going to be miles away?”

Maya nodded, raising her hand and exclaiming “Thunder”

“Lighting” and they hugged.

That moment was interrupted by Topanga knocking on the door.

“Girls, are you- Oh, you are” the woman looked at the two, realizing how much they had grown, becoming two extraordinary women. She took their hands, whispered ‘you’re beautiful’ and then she led them in their living room, where their dates were waiting for them. Since Maya and Riley were the only ones with a date – Farkle was going to attend it alone and so was Zay, who had broken up with her girlfriend months before – they had agreed on meeting their boyfriends at Riley’s and then reunite with the rest of the group at school.

Maya’s eyes immediately focused on Josh, who was wearing a tuxedo that really suited him: he looked handsome. The same did Josh, who was stunned by her. He knew she was beautiful, he had even seen her in her worst conditions, but that night she was absolutely stunning.

“Boing” she greeted him.

“Gorgeous. You’re stunning”

“You did a pretty good job too, boing. Where’s your beanie?” she teased him. He knew she loved his iconic beanie as much as he did, so she usually teased him with whatever came to her mind that was related to it.

“I can’t wear it at a prom, but I promise you he’s in good hands”

“Gorgeous’?”

When Maya gave him the plush ferret, he called him ‘Gorgeous’ because whenever he saw it, he thought of her and this had never changed through the years, but Maya had found out only when she had slept over at him. They were getting ready for bed and accidentally she had dropped the plush, so she was lectured by a ‘be careful with gorgeous’ pronounced by Josh. She mocked him and laugh, but he stopped her by kissing her.

“Obviously”

“All right, kids, photo time”

Obviously, Shawn was the one taking the photos and when he finished, Cory and Shawn got side by side in front of the door.

“Now, we invite you to have a sit”

The teens looked at them confused.

“Are you feeling okay, dad?” Riley asked, still following his request.

“It’s prom night and we all know what prom night means” Shawn talked.

“Oh boy” Maya murmured, while the two boys were blushing.

“We agree on letting you stay out until three a.m., but!” Cory continued

“But, we’ll be waiting for you two girls where you’re sitting now and we will know if something that wasn’t supposed to happen happened”

“You’re warned” Cory spoke with the two young boys.

Maya thanked God that Topanga succeeded in persuading Cory on going on a date instead of chaperoning prom. Not that she and Josh had any plans, like sneaking out of the prom or whatever the two dads were thinking, but she wanted to enjoy the night without having to care about them.

“All right, it’s time to go” the blondie got up, grabbing Josh’s hand and leading him to the door, followed by the other couple.

“You two are warned. Have a nice time” Shawn kissed Maya’s forehead and friendly hit Josh’s shoulder.

***

Maya was truly enjoying prom. They had taken photos, again, danced all together and drank, partying together for the possibly last time. She was trying to focus on the positive aspects of the ending of high school, that represented also the end of an important period of her life: her mother and Shawn had got married, giving her a father and a little sister, she and Riley had become closer than ever and knew nothing could separate them, she had realized once for all she wanted to become a great artist, her dream was going to become true and she and Josh had reached their ‘someday’. She was leaving high school with a lot of good memories and couldn’t wait for the beginning of another chapter.

“Can I have this dance?”

Maya looked at Josh, who was offering her his hand. She got off the chair she was resting – stilettos were a nightmare – and followed him. They weren’t really dancing, most like hugging and swinging on the spot, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I need to tell you something” Maya murmured, so low he almost didn’t hear her. Immediately, he pictured the two of them facetiming at the three am to match the time difference. He nodded, not sure of his capability of speaking.

“Do you think someone would mind if we leave?”

They turned to their friends: Riley and Lucas were dancing in their own world, Farkle had left an hour before and Zay was flirting with his biology classmate. Maya grabbed his hand and took him out of school.

“Can you text Riley we’re leaving?”

Josh nodded, while opened his car door for her and texted with the other hand. When he got to his seat he asked: “So, where are we going?”

“Would you mind take me to a place that sells tacos?”

Josh rolled his eyes smiling, amused by her obsession with the Mexican food, then started the engine. He drove in silence, until he couldn’t stop himself anymore.

“What do you need to tell me?”

Maya smiled deviously.

“First tacos, then I’ll tell you”

“It’s about college, isn’t it?”

Maya nodded and he tried to understand if they were good or bad news, but she turned her face to the other side, hiding her face. They got to the 24 hours open shop, and entered in their fancy outfits, not even a bit feeling ridiculous, ordered the food and sat at the tables.

“Did you decide about the trip?” the blondie asked.

Her group of friends had decided to visit the west coast of America with a camper right before starting college and Maya had asked him if he wanted to join them, but he hadn’t answered her yet, because he was about to finish his pre-med school and he had only one exam left.

“I should finish pre-med before the trip so yeah, I’ll come”

Josh was taken by surprise when she hugged him, confused by her sudden affection. Not that they never hugged or cuddle, but she rarely was the first and she never did without a reason. She definitely was going to leave him, he thought. When she finished eating her taco, he paid and dragged her out of that place, anxious about what she needed to tell him.

“All right, gorgeous, you ate your taco, can you tell me?”

“Would you mind taking me at Riley’s?”

Josh was more confused than ever. Why did she want to go home already? She saw his confused expression, so explained:

“I want to talk on the roof”

Then Josh understood: she wanted to break up in the place they had confessed their feelings. He would have found it kind of romantic, if he wasn’t the one who was going to be dumped. He didn’t even care about the fact of been dumped, but he was worried about the fact that she didn’t want to try a distance relationship and would prefer to lose what they had built in years. He was going to lose the love of his life. He didn’t talk until they got on the roof, too scared he would throw out. She took him in the same spot they kissed for the first time.

“Oh, boy, seriously? You’re dumping me, no- You’re leaving me in the same place we said each other ‘I love you’?”

“Josh… what- I’m not dumping you”

He felt the knot in his stomach unravel. She wasn’t leaving him. She was into the distance relationship.

“Why on earth did you- Wait. You think I got accepted into to Royal Academy?”

Josh nodded and she burst into a laugh.

“So, you were thinking I got accepted and I was going to dump you? Josh, I’d never, never leave you. If I would have got accepted – which I wasn’t, by the way – I would have been in for the distance relationship. I would never give up on something I’ve waited so much. I would never give up on you, Joshua Matthews”

Maya caressed his cheek.

“I know, you’re right. You hadn’t given up on us for so many years, but I thought that maybe you were tired of fighting for us and Andrew got in my head. He told me distance relationship can’t last, even the strongest ones…”

“Ours would have lasted, Josh, I know for sure”

They stayed silent, until Josh realized what her words really meant.

“Wait, so you’re going to stay in New York” the blonde girl nodded smiling, so Josh hugged her, spinning her into his arms.

“I am. I got accepted into Parson with a scholarship”

“I knew you could make it, Maya, I’m so proud of you. The Royal academy only rejected you because they were scared of the hurricane called Maya Hunter”

Maya laughed, then got trapped into his arms.

“I’m so in love with you, Maya” he murmured.

***

Maya got to her school for the last time, wearing her black cap and gown, ready to get her diploma.

“You’re ready, honey?”

Maya turned to her mother, smiling at her.

“I am. I can’t believe I finished high school and I’ll start college in a few months”

“Speaking of – Shawn talked – why don’t you tell us now where you got accepted?”

Maya shook her head. She and Riley had had to hide their college answers, knowing Cory and Shawn would do the impossible to find out and eventually they managed to keep it secret until the graduation day and she didn’t want to ruin everything at the end. Also, she hadn’t told anyone Josh knew.

“All right. Go to your friends”

Maya headed to her group of friends, that was waiting for the teachers to tell them where to sit. She hugged everybody, even Isadora who got back the day before.

“Where’s Josh?” Farkle asked. She was waiting for him too, since they agreed on meeting at her school. She didn’t have the chance to send him a message that they had to take their sits. Maya was in the middle of the list, so she spent the entire time looking around, trying to find her boyfriend.

“Maya Hunter” the headmaster called and she got on the stage. When she turned to the audience, she saw Josh, standing at the doors of the room, smiling at her and she smiled back. She wanted to have him there, even though she knew he had to study for his finals.

When the ceremony ended, she congratulated her former schoolmates and even Ben, then she was hugged by Riley.

“We’re going to take on college, Maya”

“We are, Riles, even if miles away”

Then her parents congratulated her, saying repeatedly how proud they were of her. Last but not least came Josh.

“Congratulations, gorgeous” he kissed her lightly.

“You’re late”

“I was doing something important”

She rose her eyebrows, an implicit question on her face.

“I’ll tell you later. It was Ben you were congratulating before?”

Maya locked her arms behind his neck, while he put his hand on her hips.

“Are you jealous, boing?”

“Yeah, I might be. He was your first love, you’ll always remember him. He brought you to eat tacos – and we both know how much you love tacos – on your first date”

Maya got on her toes, bringing her lips to his ear.

“Joshua Matthews, you’re my first love and I think you might be my last, remember it whenever you have trouble believing in my love”

Josh kissed her again, but immediately they were interrupted by Shawn.

“All right kids, you had kissed enough for today, can we go celebrate and find out about your future? How can you be so calm, Josh, I’m freaking out”

Maya looked at Riley, who had listened to Shawn and she could tell a bulb lighten up in her mind. The brunette didn’t let Josh made up an excuse, that she talked.

“You know! Maya told you! Maya, we had made a pact…”

Maya blushed. She hoped no one would have found out, but obviously Shawn had to talk too much.

“Riles, listen- “

“You put Josh before me. I thought that if you were going to break the pact it would have been for me, not for him. You know I’m dying to know if you’re going to spend the next three year in Europe”

Maya heard her step-father murmur ‘me too, honey’, but she ignored him, too focused on her best friend.

“Can we talk alone, please?” the blondie asked her best friend, who nodded and headed outside.

They sat on a bench, while Maya was trying to find the right words.

“All right, I did break the pact and you have all the rights to be disappointed and even mad at me, but I had to. Josh was freaking out and when I told him I had to talk to him he thought I was going to dump him because I got accepted in the Royal Acad- “

“You got in?”

“No, Riles, I didn’t, he had persuaded himself so. The thing is that I didn’t put him before you, we had promised each other we would never let any boy gets between the two of us and I’m dying to know if you’re going to be on the other side of the USA since I found out I would stay in New York, but I didn’t want to break the pact with you because I knew we could resist. Josh was going mad and I couldn’t let him lose his mind for such a thing when he’s studying so hard for his finals. Knowing it before him wouldn’t have changed anything between us, but I needed to tell him before damaging our relationship. We’re so insecure about this whole thing that we get scared by the littlest thing, but our friendship, Riles, doesn’t need constant reassurances. I’m sorry if you had felt left behind, I didn’t mean to”

Riley stayed silent for a while, making Maya more and more nervous. She was lecturing herself for not saying her first that she had broken the pact.

“You’re right. It’s just… you know, everything is going to change now and I’m scared we would concentrate on college and boys instead of our friendship”

“I would never let this happen… well, if I knew where you got accepted it would be easier”

“I got accepted both in Columbia and Stanford, but I want to be where the people I love are, so…”

“We’re going to take on college together?”

“We are”

***

Later they all got together at Topanga: the Matthews-Hunter family and even the other teens’ parents. They were all waiting for them to reveal the college they got into.

“I’ll go first” Riley exclaimed. “Well, you all know that I had applied to Columbia and Stanford, and I got accepted in both, which makes me proud of myself, but I decided to choose the one that gave me the opportunity to stay with the people I love, so I’m officially a Columbia student”

They all congratulated her and they even heard Cory exclaiming ‘yes, my baby isn’t leave me because she loves her daddy too much’.

“All right Cory, now stop being a child and let me know if my baby is going to leave me for the Queen”

They all laughed before Maya spoke.

“I thought that you would already have figured it out since Josh is so relaxed, but anyway. As Josh had told me when I revealed him the big secret, the Queen was so scared of hurricane Maya Hunter that she rejected me, but I got into Parson with a scholarship and it’s where I’m going to be next fall”

Once again, everybody congratulated her and then they kept on the ‘revealing ceremony’. Lucas had chosen the Ohio State University, Farkle was going to attend Cornell, while Zay was going to join the army.

When all the greetings ended, Cory decided to make a speech.

“I saw these children grew up and becoming women and men, facing life’s difficulties with spirit and tenacity. I saw them fall in love and make mistakes, but they always knew how to made up. I saw them learning about the world and taking it over. I rarely saw them studying and I still can’t believe they all graduated, but I couldn’t be prouder of your journey and the people you had become. I only wish you the best. Cheers”

***

Josh, Maya and Riley were listening to Cory and Shawn’s stories about their high school years, when Topanga interrupted them.

“We all know who did the craziest thing in high school. Well, I was already graduated, but anyway…”

“You mean when you proposed to dad?”

Katy then asked her to tell the story.

“Well, we were in the middle of our graduation when I asked him and he was so shocked that when everybody was celebrating and throwing their hats, he was looking at me without saying a word. He only answered hours later and, since he couldn’t deal with me beating him even at this, he proposed again when he gave me the ring. Even though I knew we weren’t going to marry immediately, I needed to ask him; after all, I gave up Yale for him, but after years I still don’t regret this choice”

Topanga sat next to her husband, who kissed her, while Josh got closer to Maya, who was sitting on his lap, whispering to her ear:

“Are you going to be the one that proposes to me, aren’t you?”

“Would you mind?”

“I’m a romantic, I’d do it properly, with dinner and candles and all of it”

“Please, I would it in our house with tacos to celebrate”

“We would have a fancy dinner, I would propose and then we would buy tacos because we would still be starving because of little we had eaten and then we would eat them in our house in our pajamas to celebrate”

“Sounds like a good plan”

They laughed, amused by the fact that they had opinions that were so different but still could manage to find a deal.

“What are the two of you whispering?” Shawn asked. He liked Josh, he knew he was a good boy, with his head on his shoulders and probably the best choice for Maya, but couldn’t stop himself from being a little jealous of her step-daughter and worried he could hurt her. “You are not considering the idea of getting married soon, right?”

“Well, he’s three years older than me…”

Josh smiled, getting along with her: “She’s right, I’m going to be 25 in three years, so marriage isn’t so far, Shawn”

“Oh, boy” he murmured, while the rest of them laughed at his reaction. Then Maya broke again the silence after Josh’s ‘it’s time’.

“By the way, there’s actually something we need to tell you”

“It’s going to be fun” Riley, who knew what they were talking about, sing-songing.

“You’re trying to give me a heart attack, aren’t you?” Shawn exclaimed. Even though he may appear overprotective, she knew he was only worried about her happiness, showing her how much he loved her, even though she wasn’t her biological daughter.

“Josh and I were thinking about going to live together. He’s going to start medical school in fall and I’m going to start college and since I’m not jumping at the idea of sharing a room with someone who isn’t Riley we… well Josh, thought it would be the best choice”

When Josh had accompanied Maya at her house to change from the graduation outfit, he had casually dropped the question.

_Maya was getting dressed in her room, while he waited in the small kitchen room when he started talking loud enough for her to hear._

_“I was thinking… you’ve always complaining about the fact that you didn’t like the idea of sharing a room, right?” he asked only to understand if she was listening._

_“I couldn’t be with anybody but Riley, yeah. I think I need to find a solution now that I know where I’m going to be for the next three years”_

_“I may have a solution”_

_Maya got into the room, changed into comfier clothes, waiting for him to tell her his idea._

_“Would you like to live with me?”_

_Josh showed her a pair of keys._

_“Josh, what- Are you serious?”_

_“Well, I’ve been thinking about going to move to my own apartment for months, so during Easter, I talked with my parents and they had agreed. Then when you told me about Parsons I thought it would be a good idea to move in with me. We would share the rent, so it would be less expensive. It’s not really big, it was supposed to be for just me, but I think we could manage something. Today I got the keys, that’s why I was late. Obviously, you don’t have to say yes and you could wait to see it before, I wouldn’t be mad, I know it’s a big step”_

_Maya stayed silent for a few minutes. She had to say it was a good idea: she had spent a lot of time with him in his dorm, especially when she was studying for her finals, so they were used to each other’s presence._

_“Yes, I would like to live with you, boing”_

“Also, I got a job at the NYU cafeteria, so you wouldn’t even have to pay for it”

Both Katy and Shawn didn’t talk for a while, so Maya was worried about their answer. She may have been eighteen, but she still wanted their opinion and wouldn’t take that decision if they didn’t agree. The couple looked at each other, then nodded.

“Actually, we were thinking you were going to. Cory may have told me about Josh moving to his own apartment and I immediately thought he would ask you to move with him. You already look as a married couple, that’s why I’m so scared of Josh coming to me to ask for permission”

Maya blushed before murmuring ‘we’re not like a married couple’.

“Peaches, you may not be aware of it, but you are. You have spent a lot of time in his room, you have cooked together, he takes you wherever you need. I even heard you complaining about him leaving his t-shirts all over the room when I once got there to take you out for shopping”

“Well, if we really are, it’s going to be an amazing cohabitation. If you keep our house clean” she said, turning to her boyfriend.

“Our house, I like how it sounds”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now it's finally over. I hope you have liked it as much as I liked to write it. Also, I don't think it's my last Joshaya work, I already have some ideas, so maybe I'll see you soon <3


End file.
